Field
This disclosure is generally directed to controlling display of media content. More particularly, this disclosure relates to controlling display of media content using separate devices.
Background
Consumer electronics such as, for example, high definition audio and/or video playback devices, can generally enable a user or consumer to watch or listen to their favorite content by receiving or streaming the content for playback on their devices. But often, the user receives additional content beyond the requested content. For example, the user may receive a branding announcement prior to the start or during a stream, a warning, such as a copyright or content warning, public service information, a programming announcement, etc. However, when users select such streaming content, the user typically desires the content to be played as soon as possible, and with minimal interruption. In other words, the user has an incentive to skip the additional content, or prevent the additional content from being delivered. On the other hand, a content provider has a desire to present the additional content to the user. Thus, there can be a tradeoff between a content provider who wants to present the additional content and the desires of a user.
Conventional systems fail to adequately address this trade off. First, a user may be willing or unwilling to view additional content when selecting content for playback. But the decision of whether to view additional content has usually been dictated by the platform itself. For example, a user might be willing to watch broadcast television with the expectation of seeing additional content during shows, or the user may subscribe to a service that presents free content.
Second, a user may be more or less willing to view additional content such as advertisements based on the value of the content selected for playback. For example, a user may be willing to pay more money to skip such additional content while watching a popular television series such as GAME OF THRONES®. Similarly, a content provider may be less interested in charging a user to skip additional content for an unpopular television show such as a historical documentary. But conventional systems do not enable a user to make a decision about whether to view additional content based on the value of the content selected for playback. Instead, conventional systems may, for example, enable a user to pay a flat monthly fee to view content of interest without viewing additional content. Alternatively, conventional systems may enable a user to pay a reduced monthly fee to view content of interest while only viewing a modest amount of additional content. In these conventional systems, there is a disconnect between the particular content selected for playback and the additional content to suppress in view of the fee being charged. In other words, such conventional systems determine whether a user can skip additional content independent of the particular content selected for playback.
Finally, conventional systems do not allow a user to interactively opt-out of additional content as the need arises. Rather the decision to opt-out is dictated in advance of the user selecting particular content for playback. In summary, such conventional systems fail to adequately address the interests of operators, content providers, and users.